Wish Upon a Shooting star
by X-Blue.Wolf-X
Summary: After over-hearing a story, 6-year-old Naruto wishes to find love in a rather specific way. SasuNaru. Adopted from koolanimefreek! Cut and rewritten version of the story.
1. I Wish

****

**This is my adopted story! Lots of love for koolanimefreek who let me adopt it! -glomps-**

**The plot and first chapter are by koolanimefreek! I did a few almost-unoticeable changes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: I wish…

Azure colored eyes gazed longingly to the darkened sky watching in rapt attention the thousands of stars that blinked at him from up above.

-----------------------

"_Bakemono!"_

_/Shove/_

"_Get away, monster!"_

_/Push/_

"_Mommy, can I play with that kid? He looks nice…"_

_/Slap/_

"_Don't say that! Stay away from that demon!"_

_-----------------------_

Tears gather in eyes of the color of a morning sky. Chibi hands hardened into fists, as the child of 6 years of age tried to stop the tears from falling onto whiskered cheeks.

-----------------------

_A blonde huddled in a corner of a closet in his apartment trying desperately to keep quiet._

"_Where are you demon?" a cruel voice spat._

_Footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer to the small closet that had become his hideout since the blonde was a year old._

'_Please, don't let her find me!' the little blonde pleaded in his mind. 'I was just trying to be nice. Why can't she love me?'_

_The closet door was opened harshly and a strong hand reached grabbing the little boy's bonny arm._

"_Do you think you can hide from me? After all you've done?" a woman of around mid-twenties growled hauling the little boy closely to her face. Deep green eyes flashed angrily when the boy whimpered. Without a second thought the woman threw the boy to the floor._

_Raising a hand holding a crumpled piece of paper, the woman said coldly,_

"_What is this? Why did you give this to me? Who gave you the right to even think of giving this to me?"_

_The blonde whimpered pitifully._

"_I…uhh…heard it was your birthday today… and… I thought you would like…a…card?" the boy whispered shakily._

"_Why would I like a card from a bakemono like you? You're a hateful little shit that no one loves and no one ever will!" the woman growled, crumpled the card into a ball and threw it to the floor. Then she stomped out the apartment leaving the door open and a little boy sobbing on the floor._

-----------------------

"Why can't anyone love me?" the boy muttered. Watery blue eyes gazed to the skies again searching. He unclenched his fists and with one he picked a small piece of paper. Taking his eyes from the sky, the blonde started reading aloud.

"Nice, smart, strong, cares for me, can understand me, will never leave me alone, protects me, loves me forever," the blonde whispered the last word. Then, "pretty just like a star in the night and umm… I need something more…something that will let me know that it is the one" mumbled the boy scratching the back of his head. "Doesn't matter. I'll know..." Determined blue eyes stared to the skies searching for that one star that would change everything.

-----------------------

_A boy walked one morning with his tiny hands on his pockets. His orange t-shirt as well his spiky blonde hair fluttered with the wind. Small sandaled feet quietly headed to the forest. Looking up to the early morning sky, the blonde watched the fluffy white clouds moving along with the wind. Reaching the forest, said blonde climbed a tree, lay down on a branch and continued watching the clouds._

_A few hours later, voices woke the boy from his nap._

"_C'mon onee-san, tell me the story," a little girl's voice pleaded._

"'_kay Hikari, well here goes" an older girl's voice said before coughing slightly and beginning her tale. _

"_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl that lived all alone in a very remote place. Her home was an empty dark palace where no one had set foot on for over a hundred years. The girl didn't know how she had come to live in this palace but whenever she tried to leave it, a dark scary voice would stop her with a thunderous: 'NO!' After many tries, the girl grew scared of the voice and decided that she would stay in the palace forever. _

_However, the girl was a dreamer and had a great imagination. One day she found a drawer full of blank scrolls. The girl was so excited! Now she would be able to be outside the palace without having to leave it. Days and days went by and the girl wrote on every scroll her adventures. However, it wasn't very long before she found out she only had one scroll left. She searched every room in the palace. Looking and looking for more scrolls to write on, but was never able to find more. _

_That night, the girl decided to write on the last scroll an adventure she had never written before. It was about a boy who would save her from the dark voice and the palace. She listed in the scroll everything that she wanted that boy to be. When she paused after finishing her list, the girl gazed to the darkened night and was witness of a wonderful shooting star. In her mind, there was only one phrase. 'I wish my prince will come rescue me' Looking down to the scroll, the girl read aloud the list and with a sigh she stood up and went to sleep._

_Days, months, years went by and the girl now a woman forgot the night she wished to the shooting star. One morning, the woman was cleaning the palace when she heard footsteps. She was speechless. Who would be coming near the palace after such a long time? She hid behind a curtain and when the footsteps stopped she risked a peak._

_There stood a handsome man. Brown hair fell over bright mismatched eyes (one green one blue) shadowing a straight nose and thin lips. A yukata dressed a strong frame and a pair of sandals were on his feet. A katana was strapped to his hip were strong hands were placed. The woman was so startled she gasped and the man looked directly at her._

'_Hello miss. Is this your property?' _

_The woman stiffly nodded. The man smiled showing a perfect set of white teeth. _

'_Is it okay if I rest for a while? I have been traveling for a long time.' The woman again nodded and motioned him to a futon in the next room. _

'_Arigato'_

_After settling the stranger to rest, the woman rapidly went to her room. Searching within her scroll drawer, she took one out and opened it reading aloud._

'_Brown hair, mismatched eyes, one blue one green, strong, nice, nice smile, will protect me, will save me.' The woman gasped and with a shaky hand she whispered – _

'_My prince came to save me.' _

_The woman hurriedly packed her things and waited till the stranger woke up. When he did, she prepared a quick meal for him and introduced herself. _

'_Hello, my name is Keiko.'_

'_Hello Keiko-san. I'm Daichi. It's a pleasure.' _

_When Daichi decided to depart a couple of hours later, Keiko pleaded him to take him with her. He agreed and they set to leave the palace. Keiko was so excited. She stopped right before the dark voice would tell her not to leave. Daichi turned around after a while when he didn't Keiko beside him and with a raised eyebrow asked – _

'_Is something wrong Keiko-san?' Looking up, Keiko concentrated on the mismatched eyes and took a step forward. No voice stopped her. Determinately she continued walking faster and faster with a big smile on her face never letting her gaze waver from her prince._

'_No nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect.' Daichi smiled at her and taking her hand, they both left the palace grounds and walked to the sunset. It is said that Keiko never left her prince's side. Daichi fell in love with her soon after he saved her and they married and had children. Keiko would tell her story to her children and her children would pass it to their children and so on. And every time a shooting star was spotted, wishes would be made and come true. The end."_

"_Wow," the little girl gasped. "Onee-san do you know when I can see a shooting star? I want to make a wish."_

_The older girl giggled and said, "Well, Hikari, my sensei told me that you would be able to see one in a couple of days. Would you like that?"_

"_YEA!" the little girl screamed._

"_Okay. Hikari, we have to go, okassan will serve lunch soon," the older girl said. Footsteps could be heard moving farther and farther away. _

'_A shooting star, huh?' the boy thought. Leaping from atop the branch, the blonde raced to his apartment._

-----------------------

Azure eyes looked fixedly to the sky, waiting anxiously for that shooting star.

"If I remember correctly, the old geezer (the Hokage) said that a shooting star would pass by tonight…" the blonde murmured.

Suddenly, a bullet of light raced in the black sky.

"Oh! There it is!" the boy gasped. Closing his eyes, the boy wished.

'I wish…'

* * *

**Review! Again lot's of love for koolanimefreek! **


	2. It hurt

****

**Ok, so instead of re-writing all the chapters, i decided to just cut. To tell you truth i really don't want to (or have the time to) write all those chapters. **

**This is more like a filler, it's meant to be short. **

**So, anyways, instead of this story being 11 chapters long, it'll be five chapters long, cause in all sincerity, I don't want to worry about this story anymore. **

**Don't own the characters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: It hurt...

He didn't understand...why? He… he had never done anything, had he? He was always nice to people, he always tried to be helpful and yet… they hated him, beat him up, screamed at him, called him monster. It hurt. It hurt to be hated, to be called a demon and not even knowing why. He just wanted to find happiness; he didn't want to be alone anymore.

It hurt…

---

A seven year old Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha, his eyes on the floor and hands balled into fists. He could feel the tears threatening to break through, but he couldn't cry, the villagers would scream at him again, hit him, and tell him that he deserved to be miserable. He could hear them talking among themselves, the 'Monster' he had so often heard, with so much hate. He once believed that he would get used to this… but the pain grew with each passing day.

His pace was faster now; if he hurried he could escape the revulsion coming from everyone around him. He could escape the hatred, and maybe his heart would ache a little less …

If only he had someone who loved him, cared for him, treated like a _human_ being… if only…if only his wish would come true…

It had been a year since he had wished for somebody to love him, but hadn't found anyone yet, everybody he met despised him. Maybe he wasn't meant to be loved. He was destined to be the monster, the demon child, the one people loathed.

The tears he had tried so hard to contain fell carelessly on his shirt. The blond walked faster, making sure nobody noticed he was crying. It was better that way.

---

Even though he suffered, he still loved the Hidden Leaf. It was a beautiful place, there were lakes, forests and parks were he could be alone, were he could be free and do whatever he wanted to without concerning himself of what the others could do to him. The only places were he could be remotely happy...

He played around a lake for while, plunging in when the heat increased to a point were it became uncomfortable. The water was cool and Naruto relaxed, forgetting momentarily everything around him.

His comfort was interrupted by the rustling of leafs and branches. The blond abruptly got out of the lake, scared it was one of the villagers. If they were to find him here… He hid behind a tree, his small and slim frame completely covered by the plant. He peeked his head out and saw another kid, probably around his age. The blond moved around and stepped towards the boy.

"H-hello."

The ebony-eyed boy jumped as another kid abruptly came out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. Do you mind if stay here for awhile?"

"Nah! It's nice to have some company. My name's Uzumaki Naruto by the way!"

The ebony-eyed boy gave a bright smile. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke! It's nice to meet you!"

For the first time in his life, Naruto felt happiness wash over his body.

---

"_I'll race you!"_

"_You'll never win!"_

_Sasuke and Naruto ran round the lake where they had first met. It became a meeting point for the two. They had become good friends and enjoyed playing together. It was the first time they felt what a friend was, and they pretty much met everyday… _

_They would be friends forever. They had made that promise and would never break it, no matter what._

---

"Sasuke, wait!" The blond ran after Sasuke. _'He promised! He promised me we would always be friends!'_

"You promised!" Naruto came to a halt when Sasuke stopped and turned to face him.

"I don't care. I don't need or want friends. They'll just get in the way. I promised myself I would get my brother for what he did… Besides, you wouldn't understand. You have no idea what it is to be alone."

'_I know more than you think I do…'_

Naruto clenched his fists. He knew it. He was meant to be alone, to be miserable. "Fine. I don't need you either. I don't care if you're not my friend anymore. I'll just find more friends." He turned and ran away, not glancing back at his… his _rival_. He would show him he didn't need him. He was going to become strong and have lots of friends. He would show him…

---

"_Hey, Sasuke?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Have you ever wished on a shooting star?"_

"_A shooting star…?"_

"_Yup. Did you know they grant wishes?"_

"_Really?!"_

"_Believe it!"_

"_Have you ever done it?"_

"_I did. I'm still waiting for my wish to come true, though…"_

"_Then I'm going to wish something too! There's lot of shooting stars tonight!" Sasuke closed his eyes as he thought of what he wanted to wish for. He opened them and impatiently waited for another star. Seeing one, he immediately made his wish._

"_I want to become strong like my nii-san and also be friends with Naruto for my whole life!" He smiled and looked at Naruto who was staring at him in awe._

"_You really want to be friends with me forever?"_

"_Yup!"_

_The blond beamed and hugged Sasuke. He had a friend now… Maybe his wish was coming true. He flinched back when he felt Sasuke kiss his forehead, a small blush forming on his cheeks. _

"_Wha...?"_

"_It's a promise!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_A promise to stay friends!"_

---

In the end, he had lost him. There was no point in believing he could be happy. He would always be alone.

It hurt…

* * *

**I don't really have anything to say. I'm kind of drepressed right now. Review if you please.**


	3. Could It be?

**CCHHAAPTTEERR 3 ^-^**

**Don't own the characters!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Could It Be...?

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were checking in with Kakashi via headphones. The three acted with military skill and studied the situation, their actions fluid as they worked as a team and eventually came to their target. Finally retrieving it, their target – a lost cat – attacked Naruto while the others watched and confirmed the success with Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! All we have been doing are boring missions! How come we're not doing anything more exiting?! I can't become Hokage by saving cats!"

The jounin ignored the blonde and they head for the Hokage tower.

When they arrived, Kakashi told the Hokage about their success and the man read them their next missions, which consisted of babysitting, grocery shopping at another town, and helping dig up potatoes.

Naruto promptly refused in grand Japanese style with a big X style arm motion, complaining that he wanted to do more exciting missions. Both Sasuke and Sakura agreed in their minds. Iruka, who was standing next to the Hokage got annoyed and reprimanded Naruto for his outbursts.

"But it's not fair! I need difficult missions so that I can become –

The blonde, still complaining, took a well placed knock on the head from Kakashi to shut him up.

The Hokage gave a big sigh and spoke up again.

"Alright then. I'll give you a 'C' ranked mission. I want you to escort someone to their village."

Suddenly, the door slid open to reveal an old man drinking sake out of a bottle.

"You're sending these brats to escort me? Ha! Maybe I should go to another village and ask for suitable ninjas!"

The man stared at the shinobi standing in the room.

"Well, my name is Tazuna and I'm an expert bridge builder. I want you to take me home and stay there until the bridge I'm currently building is finished.

-------------------------------

It was a beautiful morning. Team 7 was currently standing under the large gates of the Hidden Leaf village ready to take Tazuna to his home country.

Taking the lead, Naruto showed his excitement by jumping up and down.

"Waaa!!! I've never been outside the village before!" A much exited blonde commented.

"I can understand why. As if they would let a snotty brat like you out his place. I bet you can't even complete the easiest of missions!" The old man laughed and stared daringly at the blonde.

"For your information old man, I'm going to become Hokage one day! I'm going to be the strongest of this village! I'll make you take those words back!"

"Whatever you say brat."

"Stupid, annoying, old man…" Grumbled Naruto under his breath.

---------------------------------

To think their mission had turned out like this. When they arrived to the wave country they were attacked two times. They had been scared to death and had thought it was the last time they'd ever see the sunlight again. They had fought against some guys who called themselves 'The Demon Brothers'. Fortunately, they were still alive and all of them had come out without any injuries, except for Naruto that is.

_The two ninjas surrounded Naruto while he was petrified with fear and went in for the kill. They thrived in, scratching Naruto's hand, but Sasuke, thinking fast, incrusted the claw-shaped hand into a tree with a well placed shuriken and kunai combo. He then proceeded to land on the arms of the enemy and kicked both of them; they quickly detached from the tree and split up, one attacking Naruto and the other going after Tazuna. Sakura, shaken by all the sudden activity, stood in front of Tazuna, ready to protect the man as one of the ninjas prepared to attack both of them._

_Sasuke rushed in front and readied for the attack, when out of nowhere Kakashi attacked the ninja; now holding both ninjas – having used the replacement technique to evade any injury._

_He looked at his team and tied the two enemies with a rope._

"_Sorry Naruto, I should've been faster. You wouldn't have been hurt. Sasuke, Sakura, good job."_

_Naruto puffed his cheeks. 'Damn it… I wasn't able to do anything…'_

"_Hn. You alright Scaredy-Cat?" Asked a very smug looking Sasuke._

"_Teme! Who you calling Scaredy-Cat?!"_

If someone asked the blond, he would never admit that Sasuke-bastard saved him. He had just been taken by surprise. Yup. That's all. He would've been fine without the bastard… right?

Anyway, after that, they had been attacked by Zabuza. Apparently he had known Kakashi pretty well and he was pretty strong, but Naruto had beaten him in the end. Yes, _Naruto_ had beaten him… Okay, maybe he had gotten a bit of help from Sasuke and Kakashi. But only a little.

--------------------------------

It had been a few days after their battle with Zabuza. It had been tough and Kakashi had been badly injured, but in the end they had come out victorious. The team was currently in the forest near Tazuna's house. The man had a nice family, though his nephew had lost his father because of Gatô. Apparently the man had showed his displeasure of Gatôs ruling. Yet, even after all the torture he had been put through he had never given up and had become the hero of the Wave. Gatô had murdered him not long after, taking away all the hope the country had.

"Alright, today I'll teach about chakra control." The jounin explained a few things then went to stand in front of a tree. He then proceeded to climb it, but without his hands – he just walked on the trunk. He then sat down on a branch.

"Understand? Good. Show me. After that I'll leave to train by yourselves."

The tree ninja then charged at the tree, trying to get as far as possible on the trunk. They each had a kunai in hand, ready to mark how far they were able to go.

Naruto hadn't gotten far, barely two steps. Sasuke more like four steps, still not very far. Both boys stared at the tree, mad at themselves for not being able to do better than that. Then, out of the blue, a kunai flew, hitting the ground just besides the two gennin.

"This was easier than I thought!" They looked up to see Sakura sitting on a branch, grinning widely. 'Now Sasuke-kun will acknowledge me! He'll see how strong I am and will definitely fall for me!' Her dreams were suddenly shattered when Sasuke looked at her indifferently and then turned away to keep trying.

"Well then, Sakura, since you got it down I want you to come with me. You two keep trying until you get it. Come back to the house when you feel like it."

------------------------------------

It had been three hours since the two ninjas were out in the forest. They were both currently on the top of their respective tree.

They watched the stars for a little while, catching their breaths after a no-rest training session.

Naruto saw a shooting star pass by. He followed the star's movement with his head, his gaze suddenly falling on Sasuke.

He watched intently, the moon shining over his rival's porcelain skin. The way it made his eyes seem brighter, yet his expression was the usual stoic one. He stared at his foe a little longer than he would have liked and Sasuke noticed, turning to look at the blond.

"What?"

"Nothing." The blond went back to watching the stars, acting as if nothing had happened.

"_Nice, smart, strong, cares for me, can understand me, will never leave me alone, protects me, loves me forever," the blonde whispered the last word. Then, "pretty just like a star in the night and umm… I need something more…something that will let me know that it is the one" mumbled the boy scratching the back of his head. "Doesn't matter. I'll know..." Determined blue eyes stared to the skies searching for that one star that would change everything._

Azure eyes widened, remembering the wish he had made long ago. 'Why am I remembering this now?' Then, almost automatically, he looked back at Sasuke. The Uchiha sensed the stare and looked back at the blond. Again.

"What. Is. It. Stop staring at me dumbass."

'_Pretty just like star…'_

"…Excuse me? Did you just call me…_pretty_?"

'_I said that out loud?'_

"Yes, you did Dobe. What the hell's wrong with you?"

Naruto shook his head. He hadn't meant to say that. He was just thinking it. But why did it all come back now, when he was with the Teme?

'_Someone that can understand me…'_

Could it be? No… Sasuke couldn't be the one… Could he?

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Wish?

**Chapter 4! Sorry if it's not great, i was a bit rushed when i wrote it!**

**Update 04-14-09 ---- This chapter has been Beta-ed by GothicInuAngel01 ! 3 **

**Since i didn't have time to put a disclaimer last time, i'll do it now: Don't own the characters!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: …Wish…?

"DAMN IT ALL!"

To say that Uzumaki Naruto was pissed was a understatement…

"IT'S BEEN _TWO _FRIKIN' _WEEKS_!"

…A _very big _understatement.

It had been two weeks since Team 7 had come back from their mission in Wave. It had ended well – Zabuza had been defeated, Gatô was dead and they had even named a bridge after Naruto. And yet, the blond wasn't happy in the least.

After their little training session in the forest, it had been hell for the kitsune. All he could think about was Sasuke. When he ate, when he trained, before he went to sleep, while he slept, when he woke up, when he took a shower – and it was really starting to get on the blond's nerves. He shouldn't be thinking about Sasuke.

'I should be thinking about Sakura, how beautiful, smart and strong she is… Well, maybe she isn't as smart as Sasuke and he _is _good looking and – Fuck!' _It was happening again!_

He tugged at his hair, trying to somehow get the bastard out of his mind. Though he was sure that only thing that would be gone was his hair if he kept this up.

To make it worse, Sasuke had been avoiding him this whole time. After he had accidentally mentioned that Sasuke was _pretty_, the boy had tried to keep as much distance as possible between them… And that _did not_ help the blond's situation. At. All.

But what _really _made Naruto want to kill somebody, was that _Uchiha Sasuke _had announced to the _whole fucking village_ that he was _going out _with none other than _Haruno Sakura. _How the hell did that happen?! The blond had just stayed in his apartment for a few days – maybe more than a few days, but that wasn't the point! – trying to clear his mind (which, by the way, hadn't worked) and when he decided that it was time to face Sasuke about the situation – because really, he couldn't fool himself anymore, the bastard had somehow caught his attention – he found out, while he was at home ripping his hair out, that the fucking Teme had asked Sakura out! _And he hadn't even bothered to tell me about it!_

What kind of friend was he?! The bastard _knew _he liked Sakura – well, maybe that wasn't very true anymore, but still! He could've at least considered Naruto's feelings and asked him if he was ok with it! Besides, since when did Sasuke like Sakura?! The bastard had said he hated her. Well, maybe he hadn't _said _it, but it was pretty obvious! … Or maybe he had just been hiding his feelings, because he was shy about it? Or insecure? Or maybe he didn't know how to express his feelings and was scared that Sakura would think he was an anti-social bastard and _WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?_

The Uchiha _was _an anti-social bastard who never expressed his feelings! That's why all the girls liked him!

The blond's hands made their way to his hair again, though he was able to stop them this time. Really, he had enough problems. He couldn't deal with being _bold_ right now.

He sighed – again – and got up. Lying in bed was just making him more anxious than what he already was.

He took a shower, got dressed in his usual outfit and headed for the training grounds. He needed to calm himself and staying in his apartment was just building up more stress.

---------------------------------

"Waa! Look Sasuke-kun, isn't he cute?"

The rave looked at the stuffed cat currently in the girl's hands. He knew Sakura was only telling him the thing was cute because she wanted it. And as her _boyfriend _– God, how he hated that word – he had to buy it for her.

The boy took it at gave it to the woman at the cash-register, while he took out the money he needed. He then paid and gave it back to Sakura.

"Thank you so much!" She giggled and took hold of Sasuke's arm, pulling him to another shop that had caught her interest.

The Uchiha sighed in annoyance, but the girl didn't even notice. She was already choosing what she wanted Sasuke to buy her next.

While he watched Sakura roam around the shop, his thoughts wandered to a certain blond ninja. It had been more than ten days since he hadn't spoken to Naruto. He wasn't about to admit it, but he missed the idiot's company. It was way better than this torture.

Just in case you're wondering, the raven _did not_ like Sakura in any way possible. He had just been a little – a lot – freaked out by Naruto. The guy had told him he was _pretty_. P.R.E.T.T.Y. How the hell was he supposed to react to _that_? In all his years, he had been called many things. But never, _ever _had he been called _that._

The worst thing was, it hadn't bothered him as much as it should have. In fact, he had been close to ask the blond what else he thought about him. Or rather how he _felt _about him. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke had been curious of what a _guy, _his _rival _no less, felt about him.

So, in order to get his mind of the dobe, he had asked Sakura out… Did he hit his head while on the mission? Maybe the almost dead experience had done some _serious_ damage to his brain. 'Cause he really couldn't understand how asking Sakura on a date helped him. It just made the whole thing worst.

----------------------------------

"Stupid, bastard, dick, asshole…"

Naruto was currently sitting against a tree, eyes closed in concentration, chanting out all the faults he could find in Sasuke. The kitsune had been doing so for an hour, after he had nearly destroyed the training grounds trying to calm down. Yet, every time, after every few minutes, his mouth stopped receiving others from his brain and he started reciting all the_ good qualities_ the bastard had… which ended in more damage to the training grounds.

"…It's all the stupid wish's fault. I should've never done something like that. I'm just meant to be alone."

He took a small paper from his back pocket and looked at it, a forlorn look adorning his face.

"Forget it…"

He got up and threw it to the floor.

"I'm going home."

He left the field and raced to his apartment, unaware of the figure that had been standing behind a nearby tree.

"…Wish…?"

A certain raven picked the small piece of paper from the ground.

_'He told me about it a long time ago, didn't he?'_

* * *

**Review! And thanks again to GothicInuAngel01 for Beta-ing this story! Lots of love**

**Blue~ **


	5. Stupid Dobe

****

**Chapter 5! this story is coming to an end. I hope you all enjoyed this story and that you will read my other stories.**

**Now Beta-ed! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Stupid Dobe...

"Nice, smart, strong, cares for me, can understand me, will never leave me alone, protects me, loves me forever, pretty just like a star in the night"

Sasuke had spent most of his day laying in bed rereading the little piece of paper… also trying to understand why it meant so much to him.

It was just a stupid wish Naruto had apparently asked for many years ago, how he would like his dream lover to be. So why in the world was the Uchiha so concerned about it? When Naruto had thrown it to the floor, he had felt a slight sting of pain in his heart. Like it had been him the kitsune had thrown away.

Even now, he still felt a dull throb deep inside of him. He also felt guilt each time he thought about Sakura. He hadn't said anything to the blond about his… _relationship _with the girl and that had made him feel somewhat guilty during the days he hadn't seen Naruto around. Though now that he knew that the blond was interested in _him, _it made him feel even worst.

"Pretty just like a star in the night… Tch, Dobe. I'm a guy, I can't be _pretty. _Handsome, good looking, hot even, _but not _pretty." He looked the paper over again and his lip twitched upward, a small smile appearing on his face.

The raven sighed and went to the kitchen, taking the piece with him. He poured himself a glass of water and head for the refrigerator. He took a small magnet and pasted the paper against the door with it.

He finished his water and went back to his room, changed and left his house.

------------------------------------------

"I'm bored…"

At times like this, he would ask the bastard to train with him, but he really wasn't in the mood for seeing Sasuke. He had decided that he was going to forget about the wish, forget about his feelings for the Uchiha and then go back to fawning over Sakura, while she and Sasuke had their happily ever after. Simple as that… yeah right.

He didn't understand why it was so hard to stop liking the raven. It had been easy to stop liking Sakura even if it was unintentional.

Naruto stared at the ceiling, trying to find something interesting about it. Maybe it would help to get his mind of Sasuke.

Giving up, he turned to his side and closed his eyes. A little nap wouldn't hurt…

-------------------------------------------

Uchiha Sasuke was now standing on the doorstep of none other than Uzumaki Naruto' home. He was going to face the blond and ask him how he felt – even if he knew the answer already. He was then going to tell Naruto how _he _felt about him and something… _good _would come out of all this… Or so he hoped.

Sasuke wasn't one to go and confess to someone else, he hadn't even planned to _fall in love_… ok maybe that was a bit much… He hadn't planned to _develop feelings_ for a comrade who was supposed to be his rival and best friend. Yes, that was better. So why was he doing this? He really must have hurt his head during the mission. He _had _been doing a lot of stupid things lately…

The Uchiha opened the door – the Dobe had left it unlocked – and _then _knocked. Don't ask.

He looked around trying to find Naruto. The apartment wasn't very big so it didn't take long to find the blond sleeping peacefully on his bed. Seeing Naruto so _calm _surprised Sasuke a little, he was used to the hyperactive blond who never stopped talking.

For the second time that day a small smile emerged on the raven's face. Sasuke would have loved to watch the boy sleep a little longer, but he had to discuss this with Naruto. _Now._

He walked over to the blond and gently pulled the younger boy in a sitting position. He watched as Naruto tiredly opened his eyes and then closed them again. Sasuke wasn't exactly the most patient person in the world, so what he had planed to be a gentle wake up, became a _not _so gentle wake up.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL YOU STUPID BASTARD?! YOU HIT ME!"

"Hn."

"IT FUCKING HURTS AND – … what… are you doing here…?"

"…I saw you… in the forest… and…" Damnit! Why was it so hard to say?! He was an Uchiha, he could control his emotions. This shouldn't be a problem; it was a piece of cake.

The blond's eyes widened.

"You did…?"

"Yes, you were… training! Training alone… Tch, Dobe. No wonder you're so weak. It's better to train with someone else."

Naruto visibly relaxed and scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, well… You were with Sakura-chan, so I didn't want to disturb your… date."

"We're not dating."

"Huh? But you said…"

"Forget what I said. Your stupidity must've tired my brain, hence making say and do stupid things."

"Teme, I'm not stupid!"

"_No_, of _course_ not. You're just an idiot with no brains."

"Go to hell bastard. So you came here to ask me if we could train?"

"Hn. Yes… I came to ask you _that_…"

"Err, well, I guess some more training couldn't hurt."

"Hn…"

----------------------------------------------

"Ha! I win Teme!"

Both boys fell on the ground, panting.

"Hn…"

"Come on Teme! Admit it! I beat ya!"

"Shut up, you're giving me a headache."

"I beat ya! I beat ya! I beat ya! I beat ya!"

"Dobe."

"Teme."

Their gazes locked and they stared at each other, both asking themselves what the other was thinking.

"So… You're not dating Sakura anymore right?"

"No. I don't even like her."

"Ah… Is there… anyone… you…like?"

"Someone I like…? I… what about you?"

"Huh?"

"Is there someone _you_ like?"

"I asked first bastard."

"You think I care?"

"I asked first, so you have to answer first."

"Hn."

"Ugh. Will you ever stop talking with monosyllables?

"_Hn_."

"Teme"

"Dobe"

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, thinking of what to say.

Sasuke was startled when Naruto stood up in one swift movement and walked over to where he was laying. The raven lifted himself into a sitting position and raised an eyebrow at the blond. The kitsune, without saying anything, knelt down to the Uchiha's height and softly pressed his lips against the other's.

TBC

* * *

**Review! **

**Once again lot's of love for GothicInuAngel for Beta-ing this chap!**


	6. Bad Timing

****

**Hello people! I know it's been long since i updated (well for me anyways) but god my life has been busy as hell! I have 4 projects going on at the same time, around 3 exams and then finals. It's horrible, i don't have time anymore. Hell on a First Day will be on Hiatus as well as this story. I'm sorry, but real life is a pain in the ass.**

**Anyways, here's ch6. It's not much of a cliffhanger, and it could pass off as the end (even though it's not). It's short, I know. But it's the best o could do with the time i had. **

**Beta-ed!**

**Don't own the characters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Bad Timing

_Sasuke was startled when Naruto stood up in one swift movement and walked over to where he was laying. The raven lifted himself into a sitting position and raised an eyebrow at the blond. The kitsune, without saying anything, knelt down to the Uchiha's height and softly pressed his lips against the other's._

The blond stared at the boy he had just kissed, physically and mentally ready for the rejection soon-to-come. He shut his eyes, not wanting to see the Uchiha's expression, his hands balled into fists.

Naruto heard Sasuke get up and instantly stiffened.

'_I shouldn't have done that... Sasuke won't even look at me again…"_

His eyes shot open when the other boy pushed him and pinned him to the ground. He let escape a small 'oof' and stared up intently at Sasuke.

"Wha –"

The blond's eyes widened even more when the raven pressed his lips almost roughly against his. His surprise subsiding, he buried his hand in black locks, pulling Sasuke closer and opening his mouth to let the anxious warm muscle in.

They parted for air then instantly locked lips again, their make-out session becoming more desperate. All the frustration that had accumulated was being poured out and turned into sweet passion. The world disappeared around them. It was only them, no one else mattered. Finally unlocking lips, their gazes met and anything they couldn't say was written in their eyes.

"Does that… answer your question, Dobe?" Sasuke smirked, still a little breathless from the kiss.

"Mmm… I guess… though, I'm still not completely _convinced_. Maybe if you show me more, I'll be certain that you're telling the truth." Naruto gave a smirk of his own.

"Oh, don't worry; this was just a small… _preview_." The Uchiha would never admit this out loud, but he had never felt so _fulfilled _and _blissful _in his whole life. It was amazing how the blond could make this part of him come out when he himself didn't know he was able to _feel _this much.

"Sas –

Whatever the kitsune was about to say was interrupted by a low growl.

The raven snorted.

"Your stomach has the worst timing possible."

"heh heh" he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Ne, wanna get something to eat?"

"Hn."

=------------------------------

Both ninjas ate quietly besides each other, not really knowing how to act. It was the first time they experienced anything like this. _Love_, what a strange thing it was. It could bring out the best of people; make them feel _content_, _complete_. Help them become stronger, work harder. It takes away the pain, making you feel safe and happy. Yet, it causes hate, sorrow, jealousy, pain… It can break you as easily as it can mend you.

It was _scary_.

Especially for Naruto and Sasuke

"…So…" The blond wanted to break the silence, even though it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Hm?"

"Well, err…want to come over to my apartment after we finish?"

The raven shrugged. "Sure"

The younger ninja gave a breath-taking smile and the Uchiha couldn't help but smile back. They continued eating in silence, unaware of a couple of amused eyes watching them from behind the counter of the small ramen shop and of a pair of raging green eyes looking at Naruto like they wanted to tear into many little pieces.

"Oi, Teme, the Hokage said he needed to talk to me about something, so come over later 'k?

"Hn"

The Kyuubi holder left and Sasuke turned to walk to his house. '_Might as well take a shower before heading over there.'_ Their training session and other _activities _had left him all sweaty. A shower wasn't a bad idea.

Before he could get any further, however, a certain pink-haired girl stepped in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun. What a coincidence."

"Hn. '_might as well tell her now…' _Look, Sakura, whatever's going on between us is definitely a mistake" _'A very, very, big mistake…' _"Sorry, I guess" He was about to step aside and keep walking, when Sakura stepped in front of him. _Again_.

"What." Sasuke wasn't in the mood for the girl's little games.

"I refuse."

"Excuse me?"

"I refuse to let _Naruto _take my place! He's a complete idiot! An annoying, loud, stupid, good-for-nothing _MONSTER_!"

"It's true -

"Then why are you turning me down and not that _thing_?! You say it's true and yet –

"_SHUT UP _Sakura! You didn't let me finish. It's true he's a loud mouthed annoying idiot. But he's _not _a monster. He's far more of a better person than you'll ever be. I'd be an idiot if I chose you over him. Now go rot in hole or something, you're _annoying the hell out of me_."

Sakura stared wide-eyed at the love of his life. It was not supposed to be this way. Everything was going great until _he_ got in the way… She bent her head and turned, leaving without saying another word. The raven watched as the girl retreated, no emotion showing on his face. Maybe he had been somewhat hard on her, but his patience only ran to a certain extent.

"Wow, bastard. Never thought I'd see you stand up for someone." The Uchiha spun around, only to find Naruto grinning.

"Thought you said you had to talk to Hokage-sama?"

The blond waved his hand dismissively. "It's fine. I decided not to go."

He got a raised eyebrow in response, then a smirk. "Scared I wasn't telling the truth when I said I didn't like Sakura?"

"What? Of course not. Pfft… Please Teme…"

"You're the worst liar ever, Dobe."

"I'm not lying."

"Hn"

"Ugh! _Stop it_! Your monosyllability is annoying!"

"_Monosyllability _is not a _word_, idiot."

"Hmp."

Sasuke just chuckled, amused by Naruto's childish antics.

* * *

**Please review!**

**I swear I will try to update as soon as i can, but please understand that it's not easy with so many other things going on!**


	7. The End

****

**I shouldn't be doing this, but i couldn't study anymore. I wasn't concentrating, all because of this! Around six different plots for other stories hit my head, and i found myself staring into nothing, thinking of how i could turn them into a story. Normally i have to force myself to fin a good plot! Why did it happen when i was studying? It's all ff . net 's fault! this thing is addicting. **

**Anyways, this is the last chapter. Yup, you read right, the final one. Why? Because I couldn't reallt think of a way to end this story. Sorry, if it's crappy, but i have imagination problems and didn't really want to make this too long. I want to start working on Hell on a First Day, and i can't if have this in mind. **

**Don't own the characters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: The End

"Oi! Sakura!" Said girl lifted her head to see her friend approaching.

"Ino…" She tried greeting the girl with a smile, but it looked so fake that Ino instantly frowned.

"…What's with you?"

"I… had a date with Sasuke-kun."

"_**WHAT?!**_"

The pink-haired girl winced and tried to go further back into the tree she was sitting against.

"You…! You had a _DATE _with _SASUKE-KUN_?! Why? How? When?! I go on mission and come back to this?!"

"Relax Ino. It didn't work out anyways. Apparently, I'm not good enough for Sasuke-kun… _Naruto_ is."

"…Naruto? Wait you mean…."

Sakura nodded. "Yes, Naruto and Sasuke-kun are together now."

The blonde stared wide eyed at the girl in front of her. "How… how did that happen?! How can Sasuke-kun be attracted to _him_?

"Believe me, Ino, I have no idea either. I thought they hated each other."

"They _did_ hate each other!"

"Well, not anymore."

It amazed the blue eyed girl that Sakura was acting so calm about this. Normally she would've already killed Naruto, or at least landed him into a hospital. Yet, here she was, calmly sitting on the grass, watching people pass by. Something was wrong; this wasn't the girl she had become friends with. Her friend would fight about it, she wouldn't let Naruto have his way, and even if Sasuke-kun had told her he wasn't interested in her, she'd still go after him. Sakura was stubborn, same as her, typical fan girl – the thought made her giggle – and just like one she would do anything to get the one she was after.

"Why aren't you going after Naruto? He took Sasuke-kun!"

No reaction or response.

"Sakura, what's wrong with you? He _stole_ Sasuke! Why aren't you doing anything?"

Still nothing.

"Saku –

"Damnit, Ino! Because he will hate me! This time it won't be that I'm annoying, just like any other girl! He'll _HATE _me!"

"Wha –

"I haven't gone after Naruto, because Sasuke-kun cares about him. Too much. He stood up for him. I could see when I saw them together how happy they both were! And when I confronted Sasuke-kun about it, I saw just how much he cared about Naruto. I _couldn't_ do anything to break them apart." Sakura looked down, panting. It was true; she really hadn't been able to do anything. When she truly saw the bond between the two… It made her think. A bond like that, that's what she wanted, to find the one for her and live her happily ever after. If she ever found that person, it would break her if someone took him away from her. She wouldn't do something like that to them. She didn't want to be hated.

"I just… it doesn't matter, Ino. They're happy. It's fine."

Ino sat besides her and gave a big smile.

"Well, well, forehead. Seem like you've matured. I'm surprised."

Sakura looked at her friend, a small smile forming on her lips. Not matter how much they fought, they were still best friends.

"Shut up, Ino-pig. I have always been mature. More than you anyways."

They both laughed.

--------------------------------------

"Teme! Stop it! I'm all wet now!'

"Your fault. You were the one who started it."

"Geez, bastard, you're acting like a four year old kid."

Sasuke's reply was another spray of water.

As planned, both boys had gone to Naruto's apartment. It was awkward at the beginning, neither knowing what to say or do. But eventually, they fell back into the usual routine of getting on the other's nerves. They were glad that even thought a lot of things had changed between them, they were still best friends and rivals… which led to were they were now. Naruto had _accidentally_ spilled his glass of water on Sasuke. It made the boy mad and he had spilled his water on the blond. It ended up in a water fight, Sasuke finishing victorious because he had been able to maneuver himself besides the kitchen sink, giving him the advantage of being able to easily fill his glass with water, while Naruto only had a bottle he had taken from the fridge.

"Che, Dobe."

"Shut up, Teme. Give me your clothes; I'll put them outside so they can dry."

The raven gave Naruto a strange look.

"What? You wanna stay in those clothes? They're all wet."

"You're… asking me to… _take of my clothes..._"

Realizing what he had said, the blond quickly changed his words.

"No, I mean, err… I'll lend you some clothes; you can change in my room."

He turned away and went to his room, coming back with a change of clothes.

Sasuke hadn't moved from sink.

"Here, Teme. Go change."

And the Uchiha did change… right in front of the blond.

The kitsune's eyes widened, when he saw the other start taking his shirt off. Once it he was done, he took off his shoes and worked on his pants. In only his boxers, he took the clothes Naruto had given him and put them on slowly, seemingly mocking the blond. He picked up his wet garments from the floor and gave them to the younger boy, smirking.

"Thank you."

Naruto took them, his eyes still broad. He unhurriedly turned away and took the things outside. When he came back, he saw his new-found lover sitting on his couch. A blush spread across his face when he thought about the lean muscles and perfect pale skin he had seen when the other was changing. He also felt his pants become a little tighter. Just then, Sasuke spun his head, having felt Naruto in the room. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow and then smirked. He got up and walked towards Naruto.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Naruto… you seem a little… _uncomfortable_ down there… Need some help?" The raven's smirk became a wider. The blond felt his back hit the wall behind him and before he could react, lips were on his, licking, nipping and teasing. He opened his mouth and shoved his tongue into the other's mouth. Not to be undone, Sasuke pushed Naruto harder against the wall, pressing his thigh against the Kitsune's groin. The other gasped and moaned, the Uchiha took this chance to take control of the kiss. After a while, they parted for much needed air.

"Mmm… go ahead Sasuke. If you're so keen on helping me out, I won't stop you." The blond grinned and chastely kissed the other again.

Not wasting any time, the raven worked on Naruto's pants, successfully slipping them off. He then did the same to the boxers.

"If you insist."

--------------------------

Naruto was sore. Very, very sore. Sure he knew sex would hurt if it was with another guy – what? He was a curious hormonal teenager, of course he had read about it. – but he was still surprised how much it hurt. He didn't mind that much though, it had felt good. He had never experienced so much pleasure before. Besides, he had felt worse pain than this; it was just fairly uncomfortable. He turned with caution, not wanting to put to much pressure on his lower back and faced a peacefully sleeping Sasuke.

For someone who didn't have experience, the Uchiha had been good.

A smile graced his features when the raven unconsciously murmured his name. It felt good to have someone care about you. He shifted a little closer to Sasuke and went back to sleep.

.

.

"Sasuke, Naruto! Come on!"

A fifteen year old Sakura waved to her friends.

"We're waiting for you!"

The rest of the rookie nine, along with Neji, Ten Ten and Lee waved too, urging the two to be faster.

"Geez, guys, what are you so hurried about? The fireworks will start in an hour."

"We want to get good places, now hurry up love-birds, it's your fault we're so rushed. You two can't control your hormones."

Kiba took a well placed hit on his head for his comment.

"You're just jealous you're not getting any Kiba."

The brunette scoffed and rubbed his head. "That hurt."

"Hn"

"Damnit! Teme, how many times have I told you to stop your monosyllability?!"

"How many times have _I_ told you that it isn't a word?"

"Bastard."

"Idiot."

"Alright you two! That's enough! Hurry up before I drag you two there!"

They instantly stopped fighting. God, Sakura could be scary sometimes.

* * *

**The end.**

**Review! And don't kill me if you didn't like the ending! **

**-runs away- **


	8. LEAVING FANFICTION

**LEAVING **

**I NOW HAVE TWO PART TIME JOBS AND FINALS COMING. AFTER THAT I HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT COLLEGE. I KNOW MANY PEOPLE HANDLE THINGS LIKE THIS BUT I CAN'T. I'M SORRY TO THOSE WHO WANTED ME TO END 'HELL ON A FIRST DAY', BUT I'M NOT FINISHING IT. ANYBODY WHO WANTS TO ADOPT IT, PLEASE SEND ME A MESSAGE. THE FIRST PERSON THAT SENDS ME A MESSAGE WILL BE THE ONE WHO GETS IT. **

**SORRY AGAIN**

**~BLUE**


End file.
